


Free Dad Hugs

by SylvanFreckles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Fights Homophobia, Dean Winchester is Everyone's Parent, Gay Pride, Gen, Pride Parades, Protective Dean Winchester, with hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanFreckles/pseuds/SylvanFreckles
Summary: When the brothers make a stop at a city holding a Pride event, Dean finds a new purpose in life.(Pretty much gen, but could be interpreted otherwise if you wanted)
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Free Dad Hugs

They'd made a detour to a little midwestern town so Sammy could pick up some antique equipment to replace some things in the bunker that had blown out, and to their surprise they'd stopped in the middle of the town's Pride festival.

While Sam went off to haggle at antique shops, Dean just leaned against the warm brick facade of the post office to watch the event in the town square. He'd already found a few souvenirs to take back with him—maybe he didn't understand all the flags and stuff, but he'd picked up a set of coasters that had a variety of the Pride flags on them (that kid had worked so hard to hand-paint each one, he deserved to make the sale). And a T-shirt for Cas, of course. He wasn't quite sure he got the “Free Dad Hugs” thing, but he couldn't wait to see the angel's expression when he saw it.

For now, he was just watching. It wasn't a parade, not exactly, just a bunch of people out to have a good time. So many of them were so young, just in high school or college. Some were dressed in elaborate outfits with brightly-colored hair (or maybe wigs), some were just kids in hoodies and jeans. Some were there with family or friends, some were alone.

“Disgusting, isn't it?”

Dean blinked, a little startled, and craned his neck around to see that another man had come up next to him. “Excuse me?”

The man gestured at the town square. He said a few nasty words about the people gathered for the festival. “When do we get a straight pride event, am I right?” he finished, spitting on the ground as he did so.

There was a girl just a few feet away. She couldn't have been more than seventeen, brilliant red hair cascading down her back. She'd obviously heard the man's words, and Dean saw a flush rise in her cheeks. She was one of the ones out here alone.

Dean turned, placing a hand on the wall above the man's head to loom over him. “Maybe when you're worth being proud of,” he hissed. The man flinched away, stared at his feet, mumbled something that Dean didn't quite catch.

That didn't matter. He shoved away from the wall and stalked into a nearby alley. Dean set his shopping bag on top of the garbage can he'd found and stripped out of his outer flannel shirt. He stuffed it into the bag and pulled out the T-shirt he'd bought for Cas—the angel wouldn't mind a pre-worn one, or maybe Dean would just buy another—and pulled it on over his henley.

He jogged back out into the town square, weaving around a group of people dressed like showgirls. “Hey, red!” Dean called, spotting the redheaded girl he'd just seen. She looked a little bit like Charlie from the back, which might explain why he'd felt so protective when that man started in on the festival.

She turned around, slowly, lips trembling. Damn, she was crying. No one did that to his kids. Dean held his arms open, making sure she could see the “Free Dad Hugs” shirt. “Need one?”

The girl burst into real tears now and wrapped her arms around him. Dean patted her shoulder and smoothed her hair back. “You're all right,” he promised. “I'm proud of you, kiddo.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, sometimes you need Dean giving dad-hugs to lonely kids at Pride events. You know he'd get all protective over them, and he probably gave out his number a dozen times just in case they need anything in the future. Eternal Parent Dean Winchester.


End file.
